llpvfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi Mario, or just Luigi, is the side protagonist of the Leland Loney Plush Videos series. He made his first appearance in Meet the Mario Bros. along with his brother Mario. He is the brother of Mario, and he is a relative of other characters that will appear in later LLPV videos. Appearance Luigi's appearance, just like his brother Mario, is just like in the games. He has a green cap with a L on it, a big round nose, a long neck, brown hair, blue eyes, dark blue overalls with yellow buttons on it, green shirt, brown shoes, white gloves (like a Disney cartoon character), and a mustache that is shorter then his brother's. His hat hasn't been removed yet, so let's just assume he doesn't have a full head of hair. History Luigi was born in Italy, who was taken by the stork to be delivered to parents. however, Yoshi's Island stuff. Many years later, Mario and him moved to Brooklyn to start a plumbing business. Then, they found a warp pipe, which leads to the Mushroom Kingdom, and then... well... you know what happens. Now, Luigi is just doing random stuff with his friends. Personality Luigi is a character that gives you a normal feel. He doesn't act as goofy as his brother. He is more mature than Mario, because he doesn't like to interrupt, and he has been a victim of Mario's interruptions. Juts like his brother, he also likes spaghetti. Luigi has also defeated Bowser and his minions lots of times. Though, Mario and him had been captured by Bowser in Meet Bowser and his Minions, the Mario games are proof him and Mario had defeated Bowser many times. Luigi can also get pretty angry. In The Butter Problem, Mario said he knew where the butter was, and he said it was in Luigi's pants. This caused Luigi to get really angry and beat the crap out of Mario. However, Luigi is a nice guy, he cares about his brother, and his friends. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Mario * Peach * the Toads * Spaghetii * Saving the Princess * Mushrooms * Power-Ups * Cake * Snow * People being on his side Dislikes * Bowser * Bowser's minions * Teletubbies * Losing stuff * The Princess being in another castle * Being beaten up Relationships Mario Luigi likes his brother Mario. Luigi helps him on his adventures. They can really get along... (not all the time). Sometimes they can get into fights. Though, they love each other, they're brothers. Peach Luigi likes peach. He wishes that he can have her, Mario has her instead. Peach makes cake for not just Mario, but also him. Maybe Luigi can get a girlfriend of his own. Bowser Luigi HATES Bowser. Luigi along with Mario is absolutely tired of the trouble Bowser causes. They even has been kidnapped by him. Trivia *Leland isn't sure which Luigi plush he uses, but he assumes it's from the Super Mario plush set *Luigi's birth date, is the date of Mario Bros.'s release, Luigi's first apperance Poll Do you like Luigi? Yes No Kinda Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Good guys Category:Video game characters Category:Super Mario characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Smart characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Characters played by Leland Category:Humans Category:Fictional characters Category:Side characters